tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Dunlammus Tyreal VS Sander Lafayette
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week, we're going to get creepy... No, not leering your binoculars to the left, to look down some Dowager's top creepy! I'm talking Spooky, Sinister, Supernatural and eerie... Yes, this week, we're talking Vampires! Who could love blood sports more than a being, who is literally adicted to blood? Well, besides me of course but I'm special... Today, we shall put two vampires head to head and exploit their affliction for our entertainment, what joy! In the Blue Corner we have... Dunlammus Tyreal! An ancient vampire lord of legend, who once dwelled in the mighty Red Mountain. Little is known about him, other than the fact that he feeds off of chaos and loves to bring it to any place that he can find. Well, one thing's for certain and that's, that this guy is a pro wedding crasher. If your party wasn't lively enough, just invite this guy... or don't, he'll still show up! Hell, not even death could stop him, it only took him ten years but he managed to posess a clueless half wit before setting events into motion, that would destroy the world. Not only can Dunlammus turn into a flock of bats, teleport, create copies of himself and use a variety of spells as well as being incredibly deadly with a blade but he can also invade your dreams and attack you there. Yeesh... Let's just hope this opponent doesn't nod off, like I do, when someone mentions politics... Annieway... In the Yellow Corner we have... Sander Lafayette A highly skilled Vampiric Assassin, spy and thief, who mastered the art of firing pistols and rifles. On top of being a filthy blood sucking mutant, Sander is also a forgerer, burglar, pick pocket, counterfeit, a thief, larcenist, tax evasion, fraud, murderer, grave robber, lollygagger, eavesdropper, spy... You know what? I already love this guy! A simple country boy, who's life was tragically destroyed by the villainous Jack Jackson... Jack Jackson, man, I love that name! *Ahem* So, Sander was transformed into a vampire and his family were slaughtered and devoured, not really the best way to start out in life, though it would make an interesting party anekdote at a party. Sander, like most level headed people, sought out a cure for his affliction but sadly got a little snappy, due to a lack of results and ended up killing his doctor. Once again, I'm going to have to emphasise, pillow, pill-oh forget it... Not only does his vampirism enhance his combat abilities but it also gives him the ability to regenerate his limbs. Well, except for his head, no one comes back from that one... So, will these fiends of the night be able to handle a taste of their own medicine? Will There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed Here are the results! Dunlammus Tyreal: 5 Sander Lafayette: 2 (Special thanks to Emperor Maximus for the listings.) Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena